Letting It All Out
by Mrs Marcus Volturi
Summary: Helen Magnus is losing yet another friend but she takes a break from finding a cure to let it all out.


**Title:** Letting it all out  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Wingman (S03, Ep14)  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Will/Helen (If you squint REALLY hard), Helen/Kate (Take it as either friendship or Romance, I don't care LOL)  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Helen Magnus is losing yet another friend but she takes a break from finding a cure to let it all out.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own belongs to Damian Kindler and those people, not me.  
><strong>Authors Notes:<strong> I watched Wingman again and loved the reaction of everyone to Will turning into an Abnormal so I thought up this little piece. It turned out a lot shorter than I imagined, but oh well!

**::Sanctuary::**

Helen watched as Will slept, his face mutated by the transformation and he had a pained expression on his features. She knew she should be working, trying to find a cure for the spores but she had hit another dead end and she needed to take a break before she tried the next idea. She hadn't slept for days and she felt like she was losing Will more and more with every minute that she couldn't fix him and she was terrified.

Helen Magnus was terrified and that scared her even more. She was losing Will and there wasn't anything she could do about it. She was losing another friend, another person she cared about, another family member and she was totally helpless. She wouldn't stop trying but it all felt helpless. '_He's not dead Helen,'_ she told herself but she sighed, pressing her hand against the glass.

She cared for Will more than she knew she should but she couldn't let herself admit that because she knew it would only make her miss him more if he didn't make it.

"Do you think he was in pain?" Kate's voice broke through her thoughts and she looked up, the woman's eyes glued to Will's sleeping form. She was in her pyjamas, her hair out and messy with restless sleep. She looked younger than she was but so very tired. "When he was transforming, do you think he was in pain, but didn't tell anyone?"

Helen examined the man who lay restless in his enclosure and nodded, knowing it would be something that Will would do.

"I am sure he would have felt some discomfort, yes." She said softly, turning to Kate. "Could you not sleep either?"

Kate shook her head, looking over at her boss. "I keep thinking of what is going to happen if he…"she hesitated, tears springing to her eyes, "Doc, if Will dies-"

"He isn't going to die, not on my watch," Helen interrupted a little sharper than she had intended but Kate nodded, turning back to Will.

They stood in silence as they watched the man they had once known and cared for, worked with, now just a violent creature, unable to recognise any of his friends. Helen laid her head against the glass as if trying to draw strength from it to continue trying for a cure for him when she heard sobbing. Kate too had her head resting on the glass and silvery tears were fleeing down her cheeks, her shoulders shaking and Helen felt her heart constrict as she pulled the younger woman in for a hug.

"I don't want to lose him, Doc," Kate whimpered, her face buried into Helen's neck and Helen soothed her, rubbing her hand on Kate's back reassuringly.

"We won't Kate," She said, looking over at Will again. "We will get him back, I promise you."

Kate nodded, pulling back from Helen's embrace only slightly. "I guess I should let you get back to work. It won't do any good if I kept you from finding the cure, right?"

Helen smiled, reaching out to wipe the tears from Kate's face. "Actually, I was just going to see if I could catch up on an hour or so sleep. Would you care to join me?" She asked, knowing that she didn't want to be alone and Kate didn't either. The woman nodded, casting one last glance at Will before they made their way up to Helen's room, Kate finding herself too tired to be interested in the elegance of the room. The pair fell onto the bed, Helen pulling the blanket over them and Kate curled into Helen's warm side, sighing with defeat as her boss kissed her forehead before falling into a restless sleep.

But Helen didn't sleep that night. Her mind whirled with ideas, all of which she knew couldn't work and then she was angry. She was angry at Abnormals for doing this to her friend, angry at her father for introducing her to this world of creatures and angry at herself for begging him to show her, and for damning herself to this life of loss and pain. She was angry at Will for being the one to catch the spores instead of her and a single, silent tear rolled down her cheek. She wasn't going to give up on Will, no way in bloody hell was she going to, but right now, she needed to feel something, to let all the anger and frustration and grief that she had been bottling up over the days out and then she could get back to work.

**-Fin**


End file.
